1971 Atlantic hurricane season (SDTWFC What Might Have Been)
The 1971 Atlantic hurricane season (SDTWFC What Night Have Been) features what the SDTWFC thought storms would do upon formation. The season was the third hyperactive season 5, with 22 tropical depressions forming, of which 20 became tropical storms and received names. Storms ImageSize = width:700 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/07/1971 till:30/11/1971 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/07/1971 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:04/07/1971 till:07/07/1971 color:TS text:"Arthur (TS)" from:06/07/1971 till:07/07/1971 color:TD text:"Two (TD)" from:10/07/1971 till:10/07/1971 color:TD text:"Three (TD)" from:03/08/1971 till:06/08/1971 color:TS text:"Barry (TS)" from:06/08/1971 till:07/08/1971 color:TS text:"Candy (TS)" from:10/08/1971 till:13/08/1971 color:C1 text:"Donald (C1)" from:12/08/1971 till:15/08/1971 color:TS text:"Earl (TS)" barset:break from:18/08/1971 till:24/08/1971 color:C3 text:"Fabio (C3)" from:20/08/1971 till:05/09/1971 color:C4 text:"Gaston (C4)" from:28/08/1971 till:01/09/1971 color:C2 text:"Henry (C2)" from:03/09/1971 till:06/09/1971 color:TS text:"Irvin (TS)" from:03/09/1971 till:06/09/1971 color:TS text:"Joseph (TS)" from:05/09/1971 till:11/09/1971 color:C4 text:"Kai (C4)" from:06/09/1971 till:13/09/1971 color:C1 text:"Liam (C1)" barset:break from:08/09/1971 till:10/09/1971 color:TS text:"Mickey (TS)" from:10/09/1971 till:24/09/1971 color:C5 text:"Nestor (C5)" from:11/09/1971 till:14/09/1971 color:TS text:"Otis (TS)" from:11/09/1971 till:20/09/1971 color:C5 text:"Philippe (C5)" from:21/09/1971 till:27/09/1971 color:C2 text:"Ronald (C2)" from:06/10/1971 till:07/10/1971 color:TS text:"Sage (TS)" from:18/10/1971 till:22/10/1971 color:TS text:"Tomas (TS)" barset:break from:12/11/1971 till:16/11/1971 color:C1 text:"Vincent (C1)" barset:skip bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/07/1971 till:01/08/1971 text:July from:01/08/1971 till:01/09/1971 text:August from:01/09/1971 till:01/10/1971 text:September from:01/10/1971 till:01/11/1971 text:October from:01/11/1971 till:30/11/1971 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Tropical Storm Arthur (Previously Tropical Storm Arlene) Tropical Depression Two (Previously Tropical Depression Two) Tropical Depression Three (Previously Tropical Depression Three) Tropical Storm Barry (Previously Unnamed Hurricane) Tropical Storm Candy (Previously Tropical Depression Five) Hurricane Donald (Previously Hurricane Beth) Tropical Storm Earl (Previously Tropical Depression Seven) Hurricane Fabio (Previously Tropical Storm Chloe) Hurricane Gaston (Previously Tropical Storm Doria) Hurricane Henry (Previously Tropical Depression Ten) Tropical Storm Irvin (Previously Tropical Depression Eleven) Tropical Storm Joseph (Previously Hurricane Fern) Hurricane Kai (Previously Hurricane Edith) Hurricane Liam (Previously Hurricane Ginger) Tropical Storm Mickey (Previously Tropical Depression Fifteen) Hurricane Nestor (Previously Tropical Depression Sixteen) Tropical Storm Otis (Previously Tropical Storm Heidi) Hurricane Philippe (Previously Hurricane Irene) Hurricane Ronald (Previously Tropical Storm Janice) Tropical Storm Sage (Previously Tropical Depression Twenty) Tropical Storm Tomas (Previously Tropical Storm Kristy) Hurricane Vincent (Previously Tropical Storm Laura) Storm Names This was the same list used in 1965, with the exception of Candy, which replaced Coleen. Names not retired will be used again in the 1971 season. Names not used are marked in italics. Retirement The SDTWFC retired the names Kai ''and Philippe'' due to the damages and deaths they caused. They were replaced by Kent and'' Phoebe ''for the 1977 season. Season Effects Category:SDTWFC Category:What Could Have Been Category:Tropical Depression Category:Tropical Storm Category:Category 1 Category:Category 2 Category:Category 3 Category:Category 4 Category:Category 5 Category:Costly Hurricanes Category:Deadly Hurricanes Category:Events in the 1970s